


Three Turn

by fengirl88



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Whoahh!</i>"</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock, John and Lestrade go ice-skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Turn

**Author's Note:**

> This is for blooms84, who gave me the plot bunny: Sherlock, John and Lestrade go ice-skating.
> 
> The 221b ficlet must contain 221 words of which the last must begin with B.
> 
> A three turn is a move in figure skating which is used to change direction.

" _Whoahh!_ "

Lestrade just barely keeps his balance as Sherlock almost does the splits for the third time in half an hour.

It's like a remake of bloody _Bambi_ , Lestrade thinks. Except that Bambi wasn't six foot three and gangly in proportion, and his centre of gravity was a fuck of a lot lower than Sherlock's.

And Bambi wasn't learning to skate on the rink outside Somerset House, with an audience of Christmas shoppers.

"I blame _you_ for this," Lestrade grumbles.

John doesn't answer. Too busy trying to hold up his side of the bargain, and at five foot seven he's struggling with that.

It _is_ John's fault. Getting Sherlock into crap telly was all his doing. Lestrade _still_ doesn't understand how Sherlock got into _Dancing on Ice_ , though. Something about a very rude judge, John said. Figures. Then Sherlock started getting impatient with the stumbling celebrities, said _anyone_ could do better than that.

And then John bet him _he_ couldn't.

"If I break something, you are _not_ hearing the end of this," Lestrade warns.

"Oh stop _moaning_ Lestrade," Sherlock says, nearly falling over again. "It's _nice_ to do something with the two of you for a change."

"Huh," says John, sulkily. "And which of us are you _doing something with_ tonight, may I ask?"

Sherlock doesn't even miss a beat: "Both?"


End file.
